


Be A Good Boy

by beautifulmagick



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bit of humilation, Come play, Dom!andrew - Freeform, Grinding, Kevin is a good boy, M/M, Nothing too hard though, Subspace, This is just dirty sorry, bottom!kevin, sub!Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: Kevin has been rambling for what felt like hours and Andrew wants him to shut up. It turns into a lot more than the quiet game.





	Be A Good Boy

“Kevin.”

Kevin paused mid-sentence. His diatribe about the upcoming change in exy foul calls was derailed and his attention was immediately on Andrew.

“What?” He asked impatiently.

Andrew leaned close to his boyfriend, their faces so close that Kevin could feel Andrew’s breath on his face. Kevin’s eyes slipped closed and he opened his mouth immediately. He was always ready to be kissed.

“You talk way too much. Try shutting up for a while,” Andrew murmured, letting his lips graze over Kevin’s.

Kevin growled indignantly. He opened his mouth to retort but Andrew only pressed his mouth more firmly against his.

“I’m serious. If you want to sleep with us tonight,” Andrew paused meaningfully.

“How long?” Kevin whispered.

“Until I say you can talk again. Yes or no, Kevin?” 

Kevin swallowed hard.

“Yes,” he said finally.

“Good boy,” Andrew kissed him again then stood up.

Kevin looked across the room and met Neil’s eyes in silent question. Neil smirked at him and Kevin knew there would be no cheating. He was silenced. 

Going to class wasn’t too bad. He kept his head down and took notes until it was time for practice. That was… more difficult. He was bursting with ideas about how to avoid yellow cards-- but one look from Andrew’s cool, hazel eyes was enough to stop him.

It was excruciating. Neil kept running around like an idiot, Andrew was aiming balls at his ankles and no one was taking the new rule seriously. He could feel all of his unsaid words clogging his throat until they were choking him. He wanted to take charge of the practice because even Dan seemed not to care that they were all slacking off. There weren’t any games coming up and the sense of urgency just wasn’t there. 

“Ok, I”ll ask-- why the fuck is Kevin not yelling at us and why does he look like he’s dying?” Matt asked.

Allison laughed and took off her helmet.

“50 bucks says it’s some weird sex thing.”

Kevin felt all the blood in his body rush to heat his face. His blush was obvious even with his helmet on and it made Allison laugh harder.

“100 bucks on weird sex thing. Anyone?”

“Al, that’s kind of too obvious to bet on,” Nicky giggled.

A ball shot down the court and nearly hit them both. They scattered back to their places but didn’t drop the subject.

“Kev! I really thought you’d be yelling at us about yellow cards by now!” Nicky said cheerfully.

Kevin gritted his teeth and tried to put his embarrassment out of his mind. He didn’t care what they thought about him. The problem was Andrew’s eyes watching him from the goal. The problem was the way Neil kept smirking at him. They were watching him. They were watching to see if he could be good and he wanted to please them. 

“Did you watch that Trojan’s scrimmage on tv the other night? Knox was on fire!” Matt added with a grin.

“Guys, don’t pick on him. I’m the captain of this team and we need cooperation,” Dan said. She struggled to keep a straight face, though. Kevin was difficult to have on the team sometimes and she was obviously amused.

Kevin gave her a dirty look and bit his tongue harder. He didn’t even want to fight back at this point. His head was starting to feel like it was full of cotton and his focus was narrowing to only Neil and Andrew. He shook his head sharply to try to dispel the feeling but it lingered. He knew he would spiral down soon.

“Alright, that’s enough. Everyone go shower!” Wymack called.

“I’m not going to see any kinky shit in the showers, right?” Aaron grumbled.

Neil checked Aaron with his shoulder as he passed. Kevin took off his helmet and scrubbed at his burning face. When he opened his eyes, Andrew was in front of him.

“Still yes?” He asked.

Kevin knew he could say no. He could always change his mind. Andrew wouldn’t hold it against him-- but he didn’t want to. He liked obeying Andrew, he liked being challenged and he knew he’d be rewarded. He nodded at Andrew and sighed gratefully when the shorter man touched his chest.

“You’re doing so well,” Andrew murmured softly, the words for Kevin alone. “You’re such a good boy.”

Kevin tried to choke back the strangled whine that rose up in his throat. He leaned heavily against Andrew’s hand and tried to keep his mouth shut. He was hard, suddenly-- too hard to shower in the locker room just yet-- and Andrew knew it.

“C’mon Kevin, let’s get cleaned up,” Neil said, appearing at his side.

“Neil, don’t rush him,” Andrew warned him.

Neil’s blue eyes raked over him, cataloging his flushed cheeks, bitten lips and heaving chest. He knew Kevin was close to his breaking point and he instantly gentled. Carefully, he tugged Kevin’s arm until he followed him into the locker room. The other guys were finishing up by the time they entered. Nicky playfully saluted them on his way out.

Neil gently helped Kevin out of his gear. Kevin moved sluggishly, as if moving through syrup. There was a buzzing in his ears and he knew it was from the game. Submitting to Andrew always made him feel like his head was full of cotton. Neil’s careful fingers helped him wash up-- even struggled to wash his hair for him-- then dried him off.

Andrew was done with his own shower by the time Neil passed him off. Andrew’s hands were clinical as they got him dressed. Kevin settled down on the bench and curled close to Andrew while Neil finished his shower and got dressed.

Kevin barely noticed the ride back to the dorm. He rested his head on Neil’s shoulder in the back seat and waited patiently. He was past the point of frustration. He felt like he was flying high on Andrew’s praise and Neil’s gentle touch. When they finally made it to their dorm room, Kevin instantly kicked his shoes off and turned wide, expectant eyes towards Andrew.

“Strip, both of you,” Andrew paused and then added, “yes or no?”

“Yes,” Neil breathed immediately.

Kevin nodded fervently. He clumsily tried to get out of his clothes, impatient with his own hands, until Neil reached over to help him. Once naked, they collapsed back on the bed together. Kevin pressed close to Neil and sighed happily.

“Kevin, lie in the middle of the bed and put your hands above your head.”

Kevin did as he was told. Neil stroked his hair as a reward.

“Neil, I want you to touch him-- everywhere except his dick.”

Kevin whined softly but didn’t complain. Neil straddled his stomach and pressed hot, open mouthed kisses down his neck and across his broad shoulders. He could feel Neil’s erection sliding against his abs and he wanted to touch him more than anything. He whined again, more insistently this time.

“Shh, babe, you’re supposed to be quiet,” Neil murmured against his jaw.

Kevin whimpered softly, nuzzling his face against Neil’s. Neil smiled against his skin and kissed him until he was breathless.

“Kevin?”

Kevin resurfaced and turned towards Andrew’s voice. He blinked until his boyfriend came into focus and he whined again when he realized Andrew had stripped down to his boxers.

“What do you want?” Andrew asked.

Kevin bit his lip.

“You can talk,” Andrew smirked. His hazel eyes were warm with pride and Kevin knew he was good.

“Want you to fuck me,” he rasped. His voice was gravelly from disuse and he had to clear his throat a few times to make it come out at all.

Neil groaned and rutted against his abs. Kevin felt his stomach bottom out and his cock jerk at the sensation. He was overwhelmed in the best way.

“You’re sure?” Andrew grabbed the lube out of the drawer and waited.

Kevin gritted his teeth against the urge to beg.

“Yes. Yesyesyesyes…”

“Neil, what do you want?”

Neil ground against Kevin and grinned over his shoulder.

“This is good.”

“You’re going to come all over him?”

Kevin keened and desperately rolled his hips up. He needed to be touched. 

“I think Kevin is into the idea,” Neil said smugly.

They were talking about him like he wasn’t right there. Like he wasn’t waiting patiently for them to touch him.

“Andrew…” Kevin whined again.

“Keep him quiet,” Andrew told Neil as he poured lube over his fingers.

Neil kissed Kevin roughly, nipping at his lips and forcefully stealing his breath. He was so sidetracked by Neil that he barely noticed Andrew getting onto the bed. He definitely noticed Andrew’s fingers pressing inside of him. Kevin broke the kiss with a gasp and pushed back against Andrew’s fingers. He didn’t have much leverage with Neil sitting on his stomach but he tried anyway. Andrew’s other hand clamped roughly against his hip to still him.

“Be good, Kevin,” Andrew growled, his tone warning.

“I’m sorry,” Kevin gasped between kisses.

“No more talking.”

Kevin nodded. He was past the point of arguing. He wanted to be good more than anything. He let himself relax under Neil while Andrew carefully stretched him. His boyfriend seemed hyperaware of his mental state and he was more thorough than usual. Even through the fog in Kevin’s head he knew Andrew was being extra cautious. The thought that his tough boyfriend was handling him so gently made his chest warm.

“Kevin,” Neil murmured softly.

Kevin turned his glazed, green eyes towards him. Neil tenderly pushed his sweaty hair off his forehead and smiled at him. Kevin loved him. Loved them both so much. He bit his lip to stay quiet but Neil must have seen the emotion in his eyes because he stroked Kevin’s face and kissed him again.

“I know, Kevin,” he murmured softly.

“Are you ready, Kevin? Yes or no?” Andrew asked suddenly.

Kevin felt all his desire roll over him like a wave. He was floating in it, drowning in it.

“Yes.”

Andrew slowly slid inside of him. Kevin trembled violently, desperate to stay still and take what he was given. Neil sat heavily on his stomach to help ground him. Without his solid presence, Kevin would float away.

“You won’t fly away, babe,” Neil said with a smirk.

“Huh?” Kevin blinked up at the redhead.

Neil opened his mouth to respond but Kevin’s attention was derailed by Andrew thrusting sharply inside of him. Pleasure zipped up his spine and he couldn’t stop himself from arching up. Neil moaned from his perch on top of him, riding out his movements and letting his dick slide against his skin. It was hot and overwhelming and Kevin loved it. Andrew didn’t tell him to stop and he didn’t hold him down so Kevin moved into each thrust. He let his body fall into rhythm with Andrew’s until all he could feel was him moving inside. His world narrowed to only pleasure.

The three of them rocked together. Neil peppered Kevin’s face and neck with kisses, burying his own sounds of pleasure against Kevin’s skin. Andrew’s strong hands gripped his hips and pulled him up to angle his thrusts to hit his prostate. Kevin tried to groan but his voice wouldn’t come out of his throat. He arched up and let his head fall back against the pillow, his mouth open in a silent cry. Andrew leaned forward and pressed kisses to Neil’s back and neck until Neil turned to capture his lips. It was beautiful and right there for Kevin to see and enjoy. He wanted to be kissed by Andrew too but he wasn’t jealous. He was too full of love and pleasure.

Andrew seemed to sense his desire and he gently pushed Neil to the side so he could reach Kevin. It was an awkward angle but Kevin eagerly kissed Andrew back. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and hold him close but he didn’t have permission. His arms had been above his head for so long that he couldn’t feel them anymore. Andrew pulled away from him and kissed Neil again before sitting up. His thrusts were more powerful, more purposeful and Kevin knew the end was coming.

“Close,” Neil ground out. His cock was leaving sticky trails of pre-come on Kevin’s stomach.

“Do you want him to come on you, Kevin?” Andrew inquired, his voice steady but nowhere near the bland monotone Kevin was used to.

“Yes. I want him to,” Kevin moaned loudly.

Neil gripped Kevin’s shoulders hard enough to bruise and rutted against his abs until he came with a gasp. Kevin watched him streak across his chest, his own arousal building hotly at the base of his spine. He wanted to taste it. He wanted to rub his hands through the mess on his skin but he kept his hands where Andrew had told him to. Neil did it for him though, smearing the streaks until Kevin couldn’t see it anymore. He let his mouth fall open and Neil instantly pressed his fingers to his tongue.

“Good. You’re both so good,” Andrew thrust harder. Kevin groaned around Neil’s fingers and canted his hips up.

He wanted to ask if he was allowed to come but he still didn’t have permission to speak. Finally, Neil slithered off his stomach and reached down to wrap his hand around Kevin’s leaking erection, stroking it in time with Andrew’s thrusts. It was too much. After so long of not being touched, he felt oversensitive and he whimpered brokenly. Neil’s hand didn’t stop, though, and he knew Andrew had told him to do it. It was a race to the finish, Andrew thrusting erratically and Kevin pushing back against his cock and up into Neil’s hand.

“Come on, Kevin. Come for us,” Andrew ordered lowly.

Kevin saw white. His entire body arched off the bed and he was sure he was screaming but there was was no sound over the rush of blood in his ears. He felt Andrew grip him impossibly tighter and thrust once more and then everything stopped. The cotton in his head muffled everything and he collapsed back on the bed. Nothing existed outside of the warm bubble that cocooned him. When he finally came back to earth, Kevin blinked blearily at Neil who was sprawled out beside him.

“Neil?” He murmured quietly.

“Yeah, I’m here. Andrew wants you to drink some water,” Neil said as he opened the bottle.

Kevin took the bottle obediently and glanced around their room. He had no idea how long he’d been out of it.

“You weren’t down for that long. Andrew has been out for about 10 minutes. Are you hungry? Sore?” Neil asked.

Kevin took stock of his body. His muscles were tired from straining and his throat was a bit sore from choking back his words all day. Overall, though, he felt amazing. He felt loved and taken care of.

“Nothing too bad. Just a little sore,” he croaked.

Neil brushed his hair back and grinned.

“I can’t believe you were able to stay quiet all day with that new rule being announced,” he said with a laugh.

“Do not get him started again, Josten,” Andrew growled as he kicked the door shut behind him.

“If I start rambling-- will you fuck me again?” 

Andrew glared at him blankly while Neil laughed against his shoulder.

“Shut the fuck up, Day. We’re eating dinner and going the fuck to bed.”

“Am I allowed to talk over dinner?”

“Yes, as long as you don’t talk about exy.”

Kevin thought about his silence all day. About how he’d strove to be so good and perfect for these two men that he loved. He could handle not talking about exy for a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk about Kandreil, come chat with me on tumblr! I'm beautifulmagick over there too!


End file.
